Candles are one accessory used in most households. Candles are used not only for emergency illumination purposes but, even more popularly, are used for mood enhancing or decoration. Candles which are fabricated with scented wax have also been popular in recent years to provide a pleasant scent in the environment when burned. Most existing candles that can be purchased commercially provide only an amber colored flame when ignited. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a variation in the color of the flame in order to further enhance the mood or to further enhance a decorative effect.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide candles that do not have the drawbacks or shortcomings of amber flamed conventional candles. It is another object of the present invention to provide a candle that can be burned with a colored flame.